Messages
by Mimic Your Nightmares
Summary: After John gets into Sherlock's laptop, he begins to leave a collection of short messages.


Sherlock,

It took me ages to get into this bloody computer of yours. Who would've known the password was Mrs. Hudson's late husband's middle name? 221B's been really lonesome without you. Very lonesome. I don't know how I will ever get accustomed to it. Honestly, Sherl, you can't be dead. It's all so sureal.

John

Sherlock,

My psychiatrist says that I should write letters to you to help with "closeure". I guess it helps a bit to know that maybe when I see you again, whenever or wherever that is, I will have kept my hopes up. Sherlock, life's so hard right now. I can barely look at myself without seeing the guilt from that day. Please forgive me. I couldn't help you.

John

Sherl,

Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Molly around much either. Whenever I see her, she's always distant. Maybe I remind her too much of you? Afterall, she had feelings for you around Christmas, obviously. I'm not sure if she still feels that way but if she does, she must be heartbroken.

John

Sherlock,

I don't know how much longer I can go. Everyday, when I walk into the flat, my heart breaks. I couldn't save you. It makes my heart ache, to know that I couldn't even save my only friend after I had saved countless of comrades in the war. I'm disgusted with myself.

John

Sherlock,

If you don't make your grand reappearance soon, I'll have to give up the flat. Mrs. Hudson thinks that after 18 months, you are certainly not coming back. She's sick of the delayed rent, and I'm scared I'll have to give it up. I can't afford your absense, Sherlock. Come back.

John

Sherlock,

I caught up with Molly again today at a cafe. We sat down for a bit and talked about how our lives were going. She seems to have completely moved on from you, I couldn't see a single hint of pain on her face or in her eyes. Aren't I despicable? Our Molly Hooper has moved on from you quicker than I can even begin to think of forgetting you. Show up soon please.

John

Sherl,

I only have a few days before Mrs. Hudon kicks me out. If there was a perfect time for you to come back, it would be now. I can't pay the rent without the discount she gave you. I doubt I could even pay it off if there _was_ a discount. You were the income here, Sherlock. I feel abandoned.

John

Sherlock,

You know what? I'm selling this bloody computer. All it is are your notes on how tobacco smoke differs from one another, your perfume collection, and all this useless information no one cares about. I could get a couple hundred pounds out of it, and besides, I need to pay the rent. I'm not leaving Baker Street.

John

Sherlock,

You won't believe the drama I have just gone through trying to get this laptop back. I had sold it to a guy across town, and as soon as I sold it I instantly wished I hadn't sold it. I just barely caught him entering the airport, and bought it back from him. Who knows where he could have gone with this thing? The man kind of reminded me of you. Just the way he held himself. It's fate I caught up with him. You had better thank me when you come back.

John

Sherlock,

I believe I just put two and two together. You knew I'd try to sell the computer, and you had someone buy it off of me, and then they would come back out and give the laptop to you, so you could have access to your information. Very clever, Sherl, but I got it. I'm not as dull as you thought I was.

John

Sherlock,

Ella (my psychiatrist) says I'm making up rubbish to somehow force you back into my life somehow. I don't know if I said it right, but the way she said it, it made me seem like an obsessed psychopath. Or rather, sociopath. But my mind is still firmly set on the fact that you were doing something to get me to believe you were still alive. You're still out there. I know it. I'm not insane.

John

Sherlock,

About what you said about Moriarty and how you made him up..you didn't. I have trusted you and believed in you the entire time I knew you, and not once was I not impressed by you. That's a talent, not something that you simply created for publicity. Even though Sally believes you are the one who put the bodies out there, I don't. That's not something the Sherlock I know would do.

John

Sherl-

I saw the man again today. I was out shopping, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the man from the airport. I didn't try to stare, but the second I saw him I knew it was the same guy. I was tempted to follow him about but..it seems he's taken a liking to follow me. I walked around the blocks surrounding Baker street a few times, and he was following me. It's not something most people are comfortable with, but I believe you have something to do with it. I trust you.

John

John,

I appreciate it.

Sherlock


End file.
